


The Switch

by KinknFetish



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen always gets what he wants in the bedroom and his latest play partner, Roy Harper, is always happy to give him anything he desires. Tonight Oliver has something different in mind. It's not anything that Roy expects but for Oliver he's willing to switch. Story is told from Roy's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

The Switch

I don't know when Oliver's coming home or if he'll be alone, but I wait. Won't be long till the bars close. But I swear to myself I won't wait long. Not more than a half hour. It'll take him at least that long to get home. No longer though.  
  
Finally Oliver walks up to the door alone, his breath hanging in a cloud on the cold air. For a minute he doesn't see me and I just look at him - what a cocky way he moves. Even when there's nobody watching he walks like he owns the world. And maybe he fucking does.  
  
I step out of the shadows and Oliver looks up. Not surprised. He smiles wickedly. Trying to play it off, but I can see in his eyes that he's just as excited by this as I am. He knows what I'm here for.   
  
I follow him down the hall and while Oliver unlocks the door I reach around and stroke the bulge in his crotch. It hardens to my touch and when we burst through the door he shoves me against the wall and assaults my mouth with his hard and hungry tongue. There's liquor on my breath but I'm not that drunk - not as drunk as he probably thinks.  
  
Neither one of us says a word as he steers me backward toward the bedroom. I stumble but cling desperately to his mouth. I'm addicted to Oliver's taste. It undoes me completely. Makes me forget who I think I am. Only he can do this to me.  
  
Reaching back, Oliver hits the light switch. As our clothes melt off I shiver with anticipation, watching him undress. He's sculpted and perfect. Sexy, gorgeous, impeccable bastard. I want him so bad my knees are shaking and my cock is leaking, drooling down my naked hip. I stare at his cock. Fat and thick and sweet.   
  
"Get on the bed," he orders harshly.   
  
For a second I resent him. Who the fuck does he think he is? Nobody fucking orders me around.  
  
But I know who Oliver is and so does he. I do it, because I want him that much. I lie down and stretch out the way he likes it. He gets the belt and loops it around my wrists, pulling my arms slowly over my head. He cinches it around the headboard. The smell of leather makes me so hot. I start shaking all over as he grins down at me, his eyes smugly taking in my naked and exposed body laid out for his pleasure. Smirking, he walks around the bed and checks me out from every angle. I feel exposed and a little humiliated, a little nervous and a lot turned on. Does he like what he sees? What's he going to do? I never know and it makes me crazy with lust.  
  
He gets on his knees next to me and runs his index finger down my chest slowly. I shiver. My ribs… my nipples… my armpits, all exposed. Oliver knows every single one of my weak spots. The smirk on his face gets even wider as he runs his finger lightly down the hard, throbbing length of my cock. He dips his finger in the little pool of juices on my belly and lifts his finger to my lips, letting me taste my essence. I lick his finger greedily and suck it until he pulls it out.  
  
Oliver straddles my stomach. His cock is so suckable but it's too far from my face; he laughs when I strain my neck to get at it but can't. He reaches down and tweaks my nipples. I cringe and twist, whimpering my protest because I know what he's about to do now. He circles my nipples with his thumbs until they stand up in hard peaks despite myself. I'm panting now in short breaths. No, don't…  
  
He pinches them hard. I scream silently and buck in wild protest, but Oliver has me pinned firmly with his weight and he just laughs. He knows I beg and plead not to have my nipples pinched… he delights in doing it. Pain shoots through me but the pleasure is harsh and electric and frightening as I give in to him completely.   
  
While I reel he bends down and takes my arms in his hands. I tremble as Oliver bends and slowly licks a trail down the inside of my upper arm. I squirm and beg. No, not there. But my pleas are always on deaf ears with him. He attacks my armpit, licks and sucks it while I thrash from side to side, stop stop stop. I can't move - can't stop him - he pins me fiercely and twists my nipple with his other hand as he soaks my armpit with his spit and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm totally open to him and I hate it and I love it.  
  
Drawing back, Oliver releases me and sits up. His own leaking cock has dripped on my belly and mixed in a puddle with my sticky juice. He smirks down at me. He loves making me a whimpering, drooling idiot begging him for mercy. A determined look comes over his face and he slides back, and I lift my knees eagerly. Even after his torture I know what comes next and I want it more than anything.  
  
Please…  
  
Oliver shakes his head, snickering. He's got other plans for me tonight, he says. I gasp with excitement as he wiggles forward and plants his knees above my shoulders. His big fat cock is right in my face and I open my mouth eagerly, lifting my head to taste it, I want to suck it -   
  
With his palm on my forehead Oliver pushes my head flat to the pillow. Then he moves forward a little more and I find my face buried in his warm ass. It's a little fuzzy and I breathe his scent greedily as he rubs his balls back and forth on my chin. I'm thrilled because he's never let me near his ass before, and God how I've wanted it. I stick out my tongue and lick his lightly haired balls. I fill my mouth with them and suck them hard, rolling them on my tongue while he rotates his hips, riding my face. His gasp of pleasure makes me glow with excitement and spurs me on more. I wish I could use my hands to grip his thighs or his delicious ass but all I have is my tongue.  
  
I lick my way up back from his balls and insinuate my tongue into his crack. Slicking back the hairs, I seek out his tight, pink hole. He tries not to moan when I probe it lightly with the tip of my tongue, but he can't hold back a little gasp and I grin when I feel his body jump in pleasure. I make my tongue into a hard point and slide it into his ass, burying my face between his cheeks. I fuck his tight little hole with my tongue like it's a tiny cock while he rides my face, gasping. He lets go of the headboard and clutches my hair, pulling my face up into it to get my tongue even further up his ass.  
  
Oh, fuck!  
  
All the sudden Oliver pulls away fiercely. I feel hurt and abandoned until I see him grabbing for the lube. He only pauses long enough to snatch a condom from the bowl next to his bed and unroll it over my cock, his hands shaking in his excitement. I catch my breath long enough to grin. Not so tough now, huh? But I'm shaking myself because I realize he's about to give me his ass. I want it so bad but I never thought I'd get a shot at it. Not the way he always is about being a top. He teases me by calling me bottom boy even though he knows he's the only one who ever gets my ass.  
  
Oliver leans back, stroking his cock. I can't reach for him bound like this so I can only watch as he slowly lubes himself up. He throws his head back and God he fucking looks gorgeous. I want out of these bonds but I know not to ask. He won't unbelt me. So I just watch panting, it's so fucking hot watching him masturbate. He lets go of his cock, changes hands. I'm so busy watching him wank over my chest I almost miss it when he reaches down, from behind, and slides his finger up his ass. His moans with pleasure and forgets to hide it and all I can do is stare in lustful amazement as I watch him finger-fuck himself. He loses himself in it and forgets to play his little role of the tough guy. He thrusts another finger inside his ass, opening himself for me. My cock jumps and leaks, knowing that's what he's doing. My hands itch to touch him but I can't, damn it.  
  
His eyes open and they're glazed and wild. A flush has settled on his face and down his neck. Oliver meets my eyes as he slides backward until he's over my hips. He reaches behind him and grabs my throbbing cock. I lie completely still without even breathing, knowing what's coming. We stare at each other as he slowly lowers himself on it.   
  
I feel his asshole stretch. God it's so fucking tight. He stops, biting his lip. I twist silently crucified on the head of a pin for an eternal motionless moment until Oliver moves again. He slides down. And down. And down. Through the condom his hole flexes around my swollen and aching cock.  
  
"Don't move," Oliver orders roughly. His voice is harsh and raspy from the strain. "You know if you fucking move I'll stop."  
  
Long, slow descent to the bottom until he stops. Oliver adjusts to the feeling with his eyes closed. Every muscle in my body is straining and shaking . God I want to thrust. I want to fuck his brains out so hard he sees stars. So hard he can't sit down for a week. Tears slide out the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Oliver whispers on a surge of pleasure.   
  
Then he starts to move.  
  
I almost scream. I know Oliver doesn't like me to make noise but I almost can't hold it back this time, his ass feels so good - he buries me so deep and it's so fucking hot watching him ride my cock. Orgasm is too close. I wanna make this last as long as I can and watch every fucking drop of cum shoot out his cock and splatter my stomach and my chest and maybe even my face.  
  
Can't cum yet. But I want to touch him. I need to touch him, I need to grab his hips and hold them while I fuck his ass. I distract myself by thinking about the belt holding my wrists over my head. I can do this. Instead of pulling I wiggle. If you struggle it only makes the knots tighter. And in a minute or so I'm out. My hands are free.  
  
Oliver is so lost in the fuck he only opens his eyes for a split-second of surprise when I reach up and grab his ass cheeks firmly in my hands. I urge him to ride me harder until he's all the way off my cock with every backstroke and then sinks in entirely on every lunge.   
  
I reach up and wrap one hand around his rock hard and throbbing cock. Oliver slips his hand away and braces it back against my thigh as he moans. I smirk. He never makes sounds. He loves making me scream while he fucks me in silence, asserting his control. And now he's crying out, muffled Mmmhs he tries to bite back but can't.  
  
A heavy electric jolt shoots down through my balls and I grasp Oliver's ass in both hands and thrust up. I buck hard, filling his ass with every inch of me till he tastes it. He screams wildly as I fuck him, slamming him.   
  
Oliver shouts my name at the top of his lungs. The bed thumps hard against the wall. Holy fuck, he cries out.   
  
His asshole clenches around me in a hard and deep rhythm; I stroke harder with my hand, watching Oliver's whole body tense. Cum shoots from the tip of his cock and splatters my stomach in creamy puddles that I want to lick lick lick. Sparks suddenly go off behind my eyes and I come harder than ever before - all the nerves in my body erupt, not just my cock. One last hard, hard upward thrust and I spew forth into the condom and then collapse as the aftershocks jolt through my nerve network. Sweat trickles into my eyes and I don't know if it's his or mine.  
  
"Holy fuck."   
  
Oliver looks down at me, then up at the empty belt hanging where he'd bound my hands. He frowns disapprovingly, but then I squeeze his ass and we both start laughing.  
  
"You know what I fucking hate?" Oliver asks as he lights a cigarette, pulling off me to lean against the wall with his knees up.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A guy who tops from the bottom."

 

 


End file.
